


Proper Priorities

by Alisanne



Category: Smallville, form: ficlet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken a while, but Clark finally has his priorities sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Priorities

Title: Proper Priorities  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
Summary: It's taken a while, but Clark finally has his priorities sorted.  
Word Count: 228  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None. No rift.  
A/N: Written for [](http://domina-malfoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**domina_malfoy**](http://domina-malfoy.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She requested Clex, prompt: rain. And just so you know, I haven't watched Smallville since season 4.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** , who didn't understand it, but who cheerfully beta-read it anyway, *loves*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Priorities

~

“That’s interesting,” Lex said thoughtfully, staring out the window.

“I’m glad you think so,” Clark said, his voice muffled. “I’d be upset if you didn’t think what I was doing right now was interesting.”

Lex chuckled. “I wasn’t talking about that,” he said. “What you’re doing is a lot more than just interesting.”

Clark pressed one last kiss into the small of Lex’s back and rose up behind him. “Okay, so what’s so distracting that’s not me?” he whispered in Lex’s ear.

“It’s raining.”

“This’s what’s so fascinating? Rain?”

“It’s raining green, fluorescent fluid.”

Clark rested his head on Lex’s shoulder and stared. “That _is_ weird,” he conceded.

“I should get samples,” Lex said, beginning to get out of bed. A hard arm clamped around his waist.

“But I love to fuck while it rains,” Clark whispered.

Lex smirked and twisted in Clark’s arms. “Even when it’s meteor rain?” he asked. “Rain that could right now be decimating the countryside? Think of the crops.”

Clark paused, listening hard, then he shrugged. “I don’t hear anything,” he said. “No one’s screaming for help yet. I think we have time. I’ll probably have to go and fix whatever it is that’s causing it eventually anyway, so why can’t I enjoy it first?”

Lex shook his head. “No reason,” he murmured, pulling Clark’s face close for a deep kiss.

~


End file.
